


Looking Forward To The Future

by PowerofthePenName



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, Family, implied catdick/futa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:29:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360959
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PowerofthePenName/pseuds/PowerofthePenName
Summary: Yang, Blake, and Neo discuss moving their lives forward and making their family a little bigger.





	

Sometimes Yang wondered how she had gotten so lucky. Sitting on the couch in her home, watching a movie, with her two girlfriends next to her, one under each arm. Blake was on her left, her bow off as she relaxed, cuddled up against her. Neo was on her right, her legs stretched out on the rest of the couch as she leaned her back into her, a bucket of popcorn on her lap.

“Yo, corn me.” Yang says, earning a look from Neo. “What? My arms are full of sexy.” She says with a grin, and then adds, “And the two of you.”

Neo rolls her eyes but grabs a couple pieces, raising them to Yang’s lips so she can take them without having to move her arms. She then offers Blake some, getting a no, and rests the bucket back in her lap as she snacked on it. The rest of the movie goes on like this, sitting comfortably while Neo occasionally feeds popcorn to Yang.

It was a good one, if fairly simple; a romance story about a couple fighting and reconciling, and in the end having a child together. Not usually Yang’s type of story but not too bad either, she had picked the last movie anyway.

For the most part it was a simple night, nothing extravagant or unnecessary. In the decade since they’d graduated from Beacon they had calmed down quite a bit. The excitement and adventures of their school days left behind in exchange for a comfortable life for the three of them. Despite Yang’s love of action and adventure and freedom, she wouldn’t trade this for the world. At her heart she was a family woman, a caretaker, whether it was her little sister when they were young, a friend in need, or a family of her own, she was always there to look out for others. Which is why even after the movie ended and they all turned in for bed, some small part of what she’d seen lingered in the back of her mind saying “what if?”

…

Yang sat in a chair, a magazine in hand that she had meant to be reading, but couldn’t really focus on. It was a basic lazy day around the house. No missions to go on, no outings to do, and no company to see, just a few basic chores to take care of and each other to spend the time with. However Yang’s mind was on something else, and had been for a while.

“Hey guys, can I talk to you about something?” She finally asks, setting her magazine down.

Blake looks up from her book, raising an eyebrow. “Of course.” She says, marking it and closing it, “What is it?”

Neo also looks over at her, setting down her needlepoint. Yang had been surprised at the hobby at first, but figured it had something to do with stabbing the fabric over and over with a needle. She didn’t ask though, the sewing skills came in handy with fixing torn outfits, so it was better to not look a gift horse in the mouth.

“Well, there’s something I’ve been thinking about.” Yang says, “I’d thought of it before, but that movie a couple weeks ago, that kind of set it off.”

“The movie?” Blake asks, “What does that have to do with it?”

“It’s just… This is kind of big, I know. I thought we should talk about it though since it’s been on my mind.” She takes a deep breath before speaking again, “What would you two think of maybe having a kid?”

There’s silence for a moment as Blake and Neo look at each other. “A kid?” Blake asks, “You mean a child?”

“No, I meant a little goat.” Yang says with a nervous grin, “Yeah, a child. What do you think?”

“I’m not sure.” Blake says, “I never really thought of myself as mother material. It wasn’t something I gave much thought to.”

“Well, could you?” Yang asks, “I know it’s a big deal and you don’t have to answer now, but I would like a family.”

“Super mom Yang Xiao Long.” Blake says, “Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters.”

Yang gives a soft smile, remembering how she had described her own mom, Summer Rose. She hadn’t always called Summer her mother, but between meeting her own birth mother, talking with Ruby, and her team showing her that family is more than blood, she came around. “Yeah, exactly.” She says.

“I never had a family.” Neo says, earning the attention, “The closest I had was…” She trails off, knowing they would understand. Blake especially knew. Even today Neo didn’t speak much, having learned long ago that the talking had been for Roman and she was supposed to be quiet. Blake knew all too well what having a criminal mentor as your only family could do to a person. Some traits that you picked up, like being quiet natured, just didn’t go away, ever.

“Me too.” Blake says, “I grew up in a White Fang orphanage for all faunus, and then spent most of my teenage years working for terrorists, not exactly much of a family environment.”

“So, is that an answer or…?” Yang asks, not exactly enjoying the implications of where the conversation was going.

“I never had a family.” Neo repeats, “But I always wanted one. Roman took me in. The closest I had. Always wanted people around me who cared, now I have it.” She pauses for a moment, “I never thought about kids, but they would have a good family.” She smiles at the both of them.

“When I was younger,” Blake says, “I could never imagine having children. The thought of bringing someone else into the world was almost cruel. I’d never known what it was like to have people who truly cared and I knew how terrible the world could be, filled with discrimination and hate and corruption. Now though, I’ve seen the good side too. I’ve seen love, and family. We’ve fought against the corruption ourselves and won. The world isn’t perfect by far, there are still grimm, still terrible people, but there’s love and hope and happiness too. I would like nothing more than to be responsible for bringing more happiness into this world, and helping others enjoy it. I would be glad to have a family with you, or a bigger one at least.”

Yang was beyond happy, beaming at the both of them. Sure it was only the last week she’d considered bringing it up, but she’d never imagined her life without having a family of her own someday. “I… I love you two so much.” She says.

“So, we just agreed to have child.” Blake says, letting the gravity of the situation set in.

“Yeah.” Yang says, “Wow, we’re going to have a kid. Damn.”

“It won’t be easy.”

“Since when has that stopped us?”

“Right.” Blake says with a small smile. “We’re having a kid.” She says again, still trying to wrap her head around it.

“Well not just yet.” Yang says, “We still have to figure something out first.”

“What’s that?” Blake asks.

“Who’s the, uh, for lack of a better word, ‘father’?” She says, “I mean I know I’m going to be the one to have to go through getting all big, since you two don’t really have the parts for that. You both have the parts for getting me like that though.”

“That is a good question.” Blake says, sharing a look with Neo.

“How do we pick?” Yang asks, “I mean, is there even a way to do so?”

“We could make a pros and cons list of potential traits.” Blake says, as practical as ever.

“Pros and cons, like what?” Yang asks.

“Well, Neo is short, that would be a con.” Blake says, earning a glare from Neo. “But on the other hand, I’m a faunus, and discrimination is still a thing, even if not quite as common. That’s one reason I never wanted a child before, they’d have to go through that. But if Neo was the, let’s just say birth parent, then they wouldn’t have to go through that.”

“Blake, I am not going to let a bunch of racist assholes make the decision for you.” Yang says, “Being faunus is not a downside.”

“I know, not technically, not genetically. But socially it can be, if we can save a kid that trouble by just having Neo instead, I don’t see why not.”

“I’m striking that from the cons list.” Yang says, “It’s not a downside, if anyone tries to give trouble for that I’ll show them that giving birth won’t cause me to lose my huntress skills.”

“So would I.” Neo says.

“Fine, if you insist.” Blake says, and gives a small smile. “And thank you.”

“I don’t think we’re going to get far like this.” Yang says, “You’re both too good. The only thing we came up with as a con is Neo being tiny, which isn’t really a bad thing either. She’s adorable, and if the kid got that trait then it would just be easier on me.”

“You’re right.” Blake says, “It was just the first thing to come to mind. So how do we decide?”

There’s a pause before Neo reaches into her pocket and pulls out a coin. She flips it in the air and catches it before looking around.

“You want to flip for it?” Yang asks, “The fate of our child decided on the flip of a coin?” Neo frowns and shrugs before putting it away.

“I’d suggest asking for advice but that’s not really an option either.” Blake says.

“Yeah, the only others in a poly relationship that we know would have the opposite problem, not that they’ve done this yet anyway.” Yang says.

“Well the obvious answer there would be Pyrrha anyway. She’s bigger, so she’d have an easier time of it, besides I can’t imagine Weiss or Ruby like that, especially with their size.”

“Yeah but Weiss has the whole inherited semblance thing going on.” Yang says, “Anyway, we need to decide for ourselves, not them. Still, four people in a relationship, go vomit boy.”

“To be honest, I think Neo actually had the right idea.” Blake says.

“What, you want to decide with a coin flip?” Yang asks in surprise.

“Not exactly, I mean let fate decide.” Blake says.

“Oh, I think I see.” Yang says, “Just do what we’ve been doing, but whoever gets lucky is the one.”

“Exactly. Though technically we’re both lucky to have someone like you.” Blake says, “Neither of us would have been comfortable having a family, but you made it happen for us.” Neo gives a nod and a smile, confirming the point.

“I guess that’s for the best. Either of you would work, and the kid is going to have all three of us anyway.” Yang says.

“Right.” Blake says, “Besides, there’s no promise we’ll only have one. Maybe we will, or maybe we could both be the genetic parent to one.”

“Yeah, that’s true; we never know what the future will hold.” Yang says, “We’ll know whose this one is when they come out and we see if they got cat ears. Oh my God a little baby with cat ears that sounds so adorable.”

“You’re already pretty excited about this.” Blake says.

“Yeah, yeah I am.” Yang says, “For now, we can just go about things as normal. We’ll need to get prepared for this kind of change. I am excited about it though.”

“You’ve got a lot of love to give, Yang.” Blake says, “You’re a family person, even as far back as Beacon. You make every place a home. You deserve a family, and we’re happy to be part of it.”

“Right.” Neo says with a nod and walks over to give Yang a kiss on the cheek.

Yang wraps an arm around Neo’s waist, holding her. “So, how about a celebratory dinner? I don’t know about you but I don’t think I can just go back to reading a magazine after something this big.”

“Sounds good.” Blake says, “Surf and turf?”

“I like the way you think. Good for you, Neo?” Yang asks, getting a nod. “Alright. Get ready ladies, tonight is the first night of the rest of our lives.”

“You said that the day we moved in.” Blake says, “I suppose it’s just as true now though.”

“Yeah. You know I never saw this coming, but I couldn’t imagine things any better.” Yang says, “And while I don’t know what the future holds, I can’t wait to find out with the two of you.”


End file.
